A Berry Bear Christmas
Plot, Part 1 In the extended version of the first part of the movie, the winter holidays find Bear and his friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas, but also learned about Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Bear also celebrates his favorite tradition, the finding of the winter berry. As things start out, and Pop have put together a reindeer wreath. Everyone wants to help out with the wreath, so Bear suggests they all add something of their own. Later, the group meets Doc Hogg and their presents him with a large list of holiday wishes. Then there's a bit of argument when Treelo wants to open everyone's presents and not just his own. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow thanks Bear for his gift of a scarf --- Shadows don't get cold, but it's the thought that counts. She then sing the song "It's Kwanzaa Time". After hearing a howling noise, the group takes in an old hound named Jack with no home and invites him to stay at the Big Blue House for the holidays. This gets everyone thinking about the true meanings of the holidays. Plot, Part 2 In the extended version for the second part of the movie, the entire gang (now with Jack) goes out caroling. As the kids settle down try to figure out what to do about a Christmas present for Bear, Bear turns his attention to the finding of the winter berry, finding a mistletoe on a shoe in the kitchen. Jack overhears the kids' conversation and suggests making something. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow sings the song "I Have a Little Dreidel". She then wants to give Bear a present, but says there isn't much a shadow can give a bear. So she has him kneel down and she gives him a kiss. Everyone enjoys their presents, but they worry that they've left out Jack. Jack helps them to see that they've already given him a gift -- a peaceful, happy holiday in a warm house with good friends. Later, the search for the winter berry proves fruitful for all. Songs *A Berry Bear Christmas "Opening" (written by Brian Woodbury) *A Holiday for Everyone (written by Peter Lurye) *That's All I Want for Christmas (written by Bill Obrecht) *What If (There Was No Big Blue House) (written by David Yazbek) *Just Listen (written by Mitchell Kriegman and Peter Lurye) *Woodland Valley Carols (written by Steve Charney) *Legend of the Winter Berry (written by Brian Woodbury and Peter Lurye) *Best Present Ever (written by Brian Woodbury) *Winter Berry "Holiday Reprise" (written by Steve Charney, Brian Woodbury and Peter Lurye) Notes *Dave Goelz performed Jack in this extended double length episode of the movie. *In "That's All I Want for Christmas", Pip and Pop ask Santa for "tons and tons of clams". It is revealed in the fourth season of the program that clams are a form of currency in Woodland Valley. *Despite the fact of the song implies that the winter berry needs to be eaten in order for the wish to come true, the winter berry does not get eaten. Allusions *Doc Hogg refers to Fiddler on the Woof in this episode, a riff on Fiddler on the Roof. *This episode includes Shadow's two appearances: "Love Is All You Need" and "Morning Glory". Video Release *''A Berry Bear Christmas (VHS, 2000)'' Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:1999